


Grenade To Your Heart (I Did This To You)

by Krasimer



Series: Don't Take My Sunshine Away [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesia!Soldier: 76, Amnesiac Soldier: 76, And he thinks he's the one who killed the golden boy, Feels, He thinks Jack is dead, Light Angst, M/M, Reaper wants to forget what he's done, Reaper you dumbass, Soldier 76 just wants to remember, Surprise I'm Still Alive, amnesiac Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The doctor of Overwatch told me to find you," his words were stilted like he wasn't sure he wanted to say them. "She said you might have some answers for me."</p><p>This was terrifying.</p><p>The Soldier's hands dropped to his knees as his eyes searched over Reaper's mask. After a moment, he hooked a finger under the edge of it, pulling upward slowly. With a rumble of noise in his chest, Reaper tilted his head back to allow it. "I might," his words were stripped of the vocal modulators he had in the mask. "It depends on what you might want to know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenade To Your Heart (I Did This To You)

His hands were cold.

He didn't know exactly when his body had gotten so cold but he suspected it was around the time he died. Maybe before. Maybe the cold had settled in the moment he and Jack had been divided. Their own pride had been their goddamned downfall.

The explosion of the Swiss headquarters had been just one factor of it.

Dios mío, Jack was _gone_.

It would hit him occasionally, the loss of the man he had spent so much time with. Even his sometimes connection to the new Overwatch, the children running around with his old title...

Even that wasn't enough. They had their titles, they had a few from the old days, but they would never be enough. They would never have enough. Reinhardt was still around, The young Shimada boy was still there, a few of the others, a mimic of a woman he knew to be long dead, they weren't enough. Jack Morrison was dead and gone.

Jack was dead.

It had been years, decades even, and that goddamn sentence still made his head spin. His gut clenched around the words, unhappiness rising like a hurricane inside of him. It had been his fault, he'd been so stupidly mad, he'd know, _he'd known_ , that Jack hadn't wanted Strike Commander. His stupid fucking pride had gotten in the way, the complex he carried on his shoulders like a weapon, a knife to stick in a back. Jack Morrison, the Sol de Oro of Overwatch, was dead because he'd let his paranoia get the best of him. 

He could see it happening now, could see himself drawing away, could see himself being the one putting the chasm of separation between them.

Fuck, this was his fault.

The pair of boots by his head, that was a surprise. He'd been sitting still, his hands clenched against his stomach as if to hold in the guts he no longer needed. They were still cold, his fingers unresponsive, and he rolled his head around to look up. The color scheme of the vigilante Soldier 76 burned his eyes and he snarled when he looked at him. 

"A paralyzing agent," he growled, kneeling down to look at Reaper's mask, tapping a gloved finger against it almost gently. "Mixed with a short-burst EMP. Been told you operate on nanites."

He settled his gun against his side, apparently not using his pulse rifle for once. "Been told," he continued after a moment, hands fiddling with his mask and visor. "You might know."

"Know _what_ , hijo de puta?"

The visor was pulled off and set on the ground, one red-covered hand blocking the view of what was behind it. "I woke up without anything," he grumbled, the voice slightly less metallic now. "Weapons, identification," his hand clenched against his face, his tone bitter and angry. "...Memories."

His stomach lurched as he looked at the man above him. 

Something was yelling in his mind, some awareness that hadn't been there for ages. "Can't help you," he hissed, "Don't know."

The hand moved back, a pair of faded blue eyes looking in between fingers. He knew those eyes and he could scream for his mind doing this to him. He'd had some strange reactions to sedatives before, but usually only before the serum had changed up his biology. Seeing ghosts was a new one, though, and he would be damned before he spoke to one again.

He was Death, there was nothing to scare him anymore.

"The doctor of Overwatch told me to find you," his words were stilted like he wasn't sure he wanted to say them. "She said you might have some answers for me."

This was terrifying.

The Soldier's hands dropped to his knees as his eyes searched over Reaper's mask. After a moment, he hooked a finger under the edge of it, pulling upward slowly. With a rumble of noise in his chest, Reaper tilted his head back to allow it. "I might," his words were stripped of the vocal modulators he had in the mask. "It depends on what you might want to know."

"I want to know," Soldier seemed to stare through him for a moment. "Who I was."

The world stopped, his hands warm against Reaper's jaw as he looks down at him, his eyes dull and unrecognizing of the man laid out on the ground before him. His own eyes closing for a moment, he nodded slowly. 

"I think I can help," he said slowly. "You're going to have to help me."

Soldier 76 nodded once, pulls his visor back on before standing slowly, sliding his gun into a holster on his hip. Once everything was settled back on his person, he leaned down and dragged Reaper off the ground, throwing him over a shoulder and starting to walk off.

"Don't have the reversal," he muttered, "Don't think you want to be stuck rag-dolling."

**Author's Note:**

> Little late to add this, but if you would like to tell me what you think? Please do. I just...I want to know. I want to know if people like what I am doing with these guys. 
> 
> If you liked this, tell me. If you didn't like it, tell me! If there was something you would like to prompt me on for these guys or McCree, drop a comment because I just...I am willing to take specific prompts for just a little bit. I am so excited about this game.
> 
> I'm not scary, I promise. I am a chubby little geek who just happens to love writing and averages over 100K a year in writing.


End file.
